Afterthought
by Soraku
Summary: Rating...? (light swearing) Anyway this is a HYxOC fic, just for you, Vixen! ^.^ After the wars are all over and normal life has returned, Heero needs something to finally release all his memories... will Vixen be the one to help? R&R! Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Afterthoughts (Chapter 1)

Prologue: Hey minna san!! To understand most of this fic you gotta know who Sora is and who Vixen is. Don't know? Well, they're both Gundam pilots, the females (and Sora is me ^.^). Sora's Gundam was Starlight, Vixen's was Solo. This takes place after Mariemaia, civilian life has returned. How do the boys fare? Read and find out... ^.^ Hope you like it!

_Note: I do not claim to own Gundam or any of the characters, with the exception of Sora, myself. I also own Vixen. hehehe... Gundam is owned by Sotsu, Sunrise, Yoshiyuki Tomino, etc. and their affiliates._

Chapter 1: Memories

_After the wars... After Mariemaia... Afterthoughts..._

Heero's mind reminded him as he walked along. 

_The wars... fighting... killing... innocent people..._

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories.

_Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sora..._

He didn't want to remember.

_Zechs, Relena-_

God! Get them out of my head! I don't want to remember! I'm not that person any more!

_Pilots... Gundams... Mobile Suits... fighting..._

BAM! His fist connected with the fence. Why?! Why couldn't he forget? They had all moved on... why couldn't he?! Relena, she was happy as a diplomat; she could enjoy what she was doing now. Duo and Hilde were as happy as could be, Trowa and Cathy. Quatre had continued his work with his sisters and God only knows about Wufei and Sally. Zechs and Noin, working with Lady Une as Preventers. Sora, upon meeting that boy... Hikaru... found her place in the world at last.

_Heero..._

He gazed out at the ocean. Memories... too many of them bad ones. Fighting and killing... All the others... Even that girl. Vixen. And a vixen she was... Absolutely beautiful. Where had she gone? He shook the thought out of his head.

_Heero... forgive. Forget._

His head snapped up. Forgive? Forgive who? Releasing his hold on the wire fence, he began to walk again towards the place he now called home.

Home. Colonies or the Earth? He didn't know. Had he ever had a home before? Had he EVER had a home? He sighed and looked up at the sky. He had once called the colonies his home, fought for them, defended them. Now he called this place on Earth his home. Would it all happen again?

_It could happen again._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As she walked down the street, people turned to stare. 

_Let them. I don't care._

Her beauty was an asset. She knew it as well as anyone else. Yet no one knew what her beauty hid.

_Vixen._

Vixen. That's me.

_No one knows the real me. No one has. No one will._

The real me... whoever that is.

_Those pilots..._

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.

_Sora, Heero..._

She stopped.

_Heero._

Heero. She wondered if he knew about his Gundam, about her, or Solo. Wondered if he knew about any of them any more. Wondered if he cared, if he remembered.

_I remember._

Of course she remembered. She'd never forget. She had killed innocent people. How could she forget that? All for one goal... she shook her head.

_I remember too well._

Too well... she had reached her house. She unlocked the door and entered.

_I still wonder..._

She opened another door.

_if things like that..._

Walked in and turned on a light.

_could ever happen again..._

And looked up at Solo and Wing Zero.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

((*END CHAPTER 1*))

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Chapter 2

Afterthoughts (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2: Meetings

Heero continued walking and reached his home. As he stepped inside he thought about his work day. More people wondering who this man was who could tell them all about how to build things and repair them... even more so than the legendary Duo Maxwell. He would have to keep a lower profile.  
He walked to his kitchen and checked the cupboards. Not much. Being a travelling repairman and mechanics expert had its definite disadvantages, including the low and inconsistent pay. He was lucky enough to be living where he was, though the place was very small. And run down. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down. Looking out the small window, his thoughts wandered again to wondering how everyone else was, where everyone else was, what they were doing... *RIIIINGG!!* The phone interrupted him. He walked to the small table.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver. 

"Are you the guy who repairs stuff and can work with mechanics?" a woman's voice asked abruptly.

"Yea," he said. "When, what, and where?"

A pause. "How do I know you're that guy?"

Heero became exasperated. "Look lady, if you want me to fix your stuff then just tell me where, what, and when!"

The woman laughed. "You sure as hell have the temperament of a mechanic. Tomorrow around five." She gave him the address and hung up quickly. He realized after that he didn't know what the hell he was fixing. He sighed. Oh well. He'd find out; he was sure he'd be perfectly capable of fixing it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vixen turned from the hall table and walked to the room again. She had been so good at this only a year before, why couldn't she fix the pack? Sighing softly, she pushed the heavy hunk of metal back into its place by the wall. Flicking off the light, she headed to her room. Tomorrow would bring what it may. As she changed for bed, she gazed out her window. What it may... God knows what that will be. He only knows. She turned off the light and soon fell fast asleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heero awoke to the sounds of birds. Country life. He hated it. Looking toward his window he yawned, trying to wake up. The sunlight streamed into the tiny room, giving it a cheery look. His head dropped back onto the pillow. Why did he need to get up? To spend another worthless day scraping for money? He sighed inwardly. He needed it, no matter how small the job was, or he wouldn't eat for another week. Wearily he pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and tried to find something for breakfast.

He wandered around the city, not really going anywhere. He browsed sections of stores, looked at things he couldn't afford, and left. 

_What a day... wandering around doing nothing until 5 o'clock when I can finally go get some cash._

Heero looked again at the slip of paper that had her address on it. 

_Wonder what I'm supposed to fix._

It couldn't be anything too special, though.   
He was thinking about it with such concentration that he didn't notice the young man walking towards him. 

"Ooof!" the guy cried out as Heero walked into him. "Hey buddy, watch it! Better pay attention to- huh?" Heero looked up the same time the other man did. "Heero?!"

"Hm? Duo?" Heero asked in surprise.

"Hey man! Long time no see! What're you doin round here?" Duo asked cheerfully, springing to his feet. Heero rose more slowly.

"I-" he began, taking on his "prefect soldier" attitude once more. "None of your business Maxwell. I have my reasons."

Duo's face clouded, but he quickly recovered. "Okay, whatever. I'm here looking for some mechanic guy who's stealin' business from me. If ya ever meet the guy, tell him the God of Death's hot on his trail! Later!" he called as he sauntered away.

_So Duo's here. And looking for me._

Turning from Duo's retreating form, Heero checked his watch. 4:45. Well, he could start walking now. Always better to get there early, maybe he'd get a tip or something.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Thank you," Vixen said to the shopkeeper. As he stared with that stupid smile, she grabbed her bag of groceries and left the store. Honestly. Men.

_Not all men._

She shoved the thought out of her head and headed home. Turning the corner of her block, she paused to adjust the contents of her bag. Not paying any attention, she began to walk again, still sifting her groceries. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone behind her. When she paused, he paused. She began again, so did he. She had _no_patience for this right now.

"Hey look," she cried, spinning around. "I have NO tolerance for people following me around, got it?! So just back off!"

_Wait a sec- hold it! Hair-face-eyes..._

"Heero?" she whispered, barely audible.

_It's Heero...!_

There was something different about him... not just his outfit... not his hair, that was the same... that's it! He actually looked surprised!

_Vixen...?!_

Was this the same girl? Could it be possible that she had grown even more beautiful over the course of just one year? And yet her eyes reflected something he hadn't seen before... a look of sincerity behind her harsh front.

"Vixen..." he said.

She regained her composure and tossed her hair back. "Heero." she said matter-of-factly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yea, just by chance..." he replied. "Why are you here?" asked, trying to hide his curiosity. 

She gave a start. Why did he want to know? Warily she answered. "I have to... meet someone."

"Oh. Okay," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked, just as pathetically trying to hide her curiosity. 

"I..." he started, then thought better of it. _I HAVE to keep my image as a perfect warrior,_he thought. "I'm meeting someone as well."

"Well then," she said, pretending not to care and smiling coyly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yea, whatever," he replied, looking around as if uninterested. 

"Fine. Bye." Vixen began to walk away.

"Hey! Um..." Heero said, advancing then stepping back. "Uh," he said less gently. "Tell me where this place is." 

Her eyes narrowed. "Pardon? _Tell_you? Excuse me, ask me like a gentleman" she said, stressing the word, "and I might tell you."

_As straight-forward as ever,_he thought. "Never mind. I only asked to be _polite"_he retorted. "I'll find the place myself." He turned and strode away, pretending to be oblivious to what she was doing.

She watched him for a few seconds, then tossed her head haughitly, spun around, and headed home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

((*END CHAPTER 2*))

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

Afterthoughts (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3: Reminders

_That baka. Thinking he can order me around. Hmph,_Vixen thought as she stormed home.

_Stupid girl. Thinking she's better than everyone,_Heero thought as he searched out the house.

_He'll see, I'm better than him anyway,_she reminded herself as she unlocked her front door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her.

_She'll see. Just because I don't fight anymore doesn't mean I've turned into an idiot like everybody else,_he told himself as he rounded the corner.

_Moron._She set her bags down on the table. "Now where the hell is that guy to fix my stuff?!" she asked out loud.

_Crazy._he finished in his head. "Finally," he said. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

"Jeez, it's about time!" Vixen said, exasperated. She walked to the door and flung it open. "You're lat-" she began, then her jaw dropped. "What in God's name are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

_What the-?!_Heero's brain thought. "I'm here to fix something. You got a roommate in there? Or did that woman give me the wrong address?" he said, regarding her calmly though his head was spinning. _I came here to fix something for HER?!_

_Say something Vixen!_"Um... uh... no I haven't got a roommate!" _Oh yea, that was intelligent...! Good going girl!_

_Great... think of something Heero!_"Okay... then... Maybe I got the wrong house or something," he said.

"NO!" she blurted out. "Uh, I mean," she tried to recover. _Damn, he's got me all unnerved!_"I called you, I guess, only I didn't know it was you, I mean, yea, well, anyway, I need something fixed, come in and fix it, then you can go away." _That's telling him. Ha._

_Calm Heero, stay calm. Stay cool._"Whatever." He stepped inside and she closed the door after him. "What am I supposed to fix again? You never told me on the phone."

_I guess I didn't...! Smart Vixen, smart!_"Um, it's a device for a... project I'm working on right now, sit in there, I'll get it." She pointed him towards her living room and ran off.

_Wow, nice place,_Heero thought. _How does she afford a place like this anyway?_He wandered into the living room, staring around and sat down in an armchair.

_HEERO is going to fix this?!?!_she thought nervously. _But then he'll know...! Um... well, maybe he won't realize it! It's been a year, maybe he's forgotten..._She dragged the part from its place against the wall.

_I wonder what she does for work..._he thought. Then he heard her calling.

"Hey! Heero! Get in here!"

_Oh jeez... treating me like a servant already and I've been in her house all of 5 minutes..._he thought, rolling his eyes. He began to walk toward the sound of her voice. "Where are you? Keep in mind I've never been in your house before!" he retorted.

"Walk down the hallway and take the second door on your left!" he heard her reply. "And hurry up already!" _Maybe if I rush him... he won't have time to figure out what it is!_she thought quickly.

Heero walked briskly, studying the dŽcor of her home as he went. He found what he thought was the correct door and opened it. He was presented with a pitch-black room. "Uh, Vixen? Did I go in the wrong room or something?"

"No, you didn't. I just prefer to save energy when I can," Vixen lied from within the room. Just come in and close the door."

_Whaaaat? What IS this anyway?_Heero thought. "Yea, right. Should I be wondering about this, or are you this gracious to all your guests?" he asked, stepping into the room but leaving the door open.

Vixen sighed and thought hard. Then she shook her head. "Fine. I give. Hit the damn light switch on your right and THEN close the door."

Heero obeyed. Flipping on the switch, he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. Closing the door slowly behind him, he stared in amazement at what he saw. "Where... did you get something like this?" he asked in surprise.

_Fabulous. He DOES know what it is, still._Vixen sighed again, inwardly. "I had it on hand for a project! I told you that already. Just fix it now, I'll give you the money for it, and then you can go, 'kay?"

Heero stared at the booster part hesitantly.

"Hey! C'mon! What's wrong, forget how to fix a part for a Gundam already?" Vixen asked hotly, letting her temper give away her secret.

Heero looked at her suspiciously. "What about a Gundam?" he asked.

Vixen's eyes communicated a mix of despair and anger. She hid her emotions well other than that, thought. "Nothing. It was... uh... just a comment..."

Heero approached her. "What _did_you do with Solo after everything had ended, anyway?" he asked forcefully.

Vixen began to back up slowly. "That's my business! I don't go around tracking down you or those other guys and asking what you've done with _your_Gundams, do I?" she said out of desperation.

Heero continued his approach until he was right in front of her, so close he could feel her breath on his face. "No, you don't," he said calmly. "But I'm asking you now. What happened to Solo?"

Vixen looked into his eyes and froze. Her breaths became shorter as her mind raced. _Maybe I should tell him... about... no, but then he might... I don't know..._Even her thoughts betrayed her. Thinking quickly, she stepped to the side. "Fix the part," she said quietly, turning to the wall.

Heero looked at her curiously. "You didn't tell me-" he began, then thought for a moment, saw how uncomfortable it was making her, and went to study the pack. "This thing's in pretty bad shape," he said, lifting a charred piece of metal and setting it on the floor. "You got tools around here I can use?" 

Vixen wordlessly pointed to the corner.

Heero walked toward the area she was pointing at. Once there, he found a stocked box of tools laying against the wall. Sifting its contents, his thoughts wandered once again to the Gundams and what had become of them all. He knew that Quatre, Duo, and Trowa had detonated theirs, making them no more than scrap metal. Wufei had also said a fond farewell to Nataku. _Wing..._he wondered. _What happened to you?_He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice a sharp tool and sliced his hand. "Damn!" he said aloud, forgetting to pretend not to notice the pain. Vixen hurried over.

"What the heck did you do now?" she complained. Heero glared at her. 

"Nothing. Never mind it. Just go back to doing... well, whatever you're doing." He selected the tools he needed, heedless of his bleeding hand, and began to walk toward the booster part. Vixen stopped him.

"You should at least bandage it," she said hesitantly. "Come with me."

Heero stayed where he was. "You hired me to come here and fix a part. I charge by the hour, you know."

She shot him a look. "I don't care about how much the cost is. I'm not as bad off as you are." _Ouch, that was low,_Heero thought. Vixen continued. "But I won't have you bleeding all over my house while you work on the part. Now come on." To her surprise, he reluctantly followed. She led him upstairs and into her room, where she took out a bandage roll and began to wrap his hand. His gaze shifted from his hand all around the room as he took in its dŽcor. "How do you afford all of this anyway?"

Vixen looked up from bandaging his hand, startled. "What?"

"How can you afford a house like this? And food and everything?" he asked again, testing his hand against the bandage. To his delight, he was able to move it freely and without much pain. Vixen looked at the floor.

"I get by," she began. "Nowadays there are plenty of jobs for a pretty girl." Heero began to question her statement, then thought better of it and left it alone.

"If you don't mind then," he said with mock courtesy, "I think I'll get back to _my_job now." With that he walked swiftly out of the room and downstairs. Upon reaching the hallway, he realized that he didn't know which door led to the room they had been in minutes before. "Stupid big house," he mumbled, selecting a door. The room that was presented to him was pitch-black, and he fumbled for a light switch, thinking Vixen had turned out the light when they left. Once lit, the room was empty with the exception of a door on the far side. Intrigued, Heero walked to it quickly and opened it. He met with another dark room, and searched for another switch. The room did not flood with light as the other had, only a soft glow that reflected off a massive structure. As Heero squinted to try and see what it was, Vixen called.

"Heero! Where the hell did you go?" she yelled.

His eyes becoming accustomed to the light, Heero stepped back as he saw the structures. He heard Vixen striding through the adjoining room.

"Heero!" she said forcefully upon reaching the doorway, then gasped as she saw what he had discovered. She ran for the light switch, but it was too late. He had seen them.

"Vi- Vixen," he stammered. "WHY are they here?! How? I mean, why would you- could you-"

Vixen sighed deeply. "I guess I have to tell you now," she said. As she began to explain, the soft light glinted off Wing and Solo, looming over them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

((*END CHAPTER 3*))

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. Chapter 4

Afterthoughts (Chapter 4)

Chapter 4: Complications

Heero's mind raced. Vixen? She _kept_Wing Zero? And repaired it? He had thought it was too far gone to see another day. That Christmas Eve... he had sworn not to fight anymore, because he didn't have to. He thought it was over. Why had she held onto the Gundams? He looked at her slim form that sat in the corner.

She felt like she was being watched, so she lifted her head. Her eyes met his momentarily before she ducked her head back down.

He allowed his gaze to wander back to Zero. _Zero... it's been almost another year. I never thought I'd see Vixen again, much less you... Yet here we are._

Vixen looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was doing it again, staring up at Wing Zero like they were having some sort of conversation. She turned her head a bit and caught a glimpse of Solo. _Why did I keep you? Bother to fix you, preserve you? Why did I ever bother calling someone to fix the pack for you in the first place? Is it because..._she fixed her gaze on Heero again. _I wanted to see him again? Or was it just that I..._she let her head drop. _I was scared........_

"Vixen." 

He was calling her. Not harshly, like he would have before. Gently, but firmly. She raised her head slightly.

As he approached her, he saw her face lift and her shining eyes gaze toward him. Suddenly, he felt a responsibility to protect her. _But from what?_Shaking it off, he proceeded to tell her what he had decided. "Vixen," he said as he neared her, "listen to me now. These," he gestured to the Gundams, "have to be destroyed. Without anyone's knowledge. And now."

_Destroy Solo? and Zero?_Why couldn't she just accept it? She didn't say or do anything, just stared at him helplessly.

He felt it again, but threw it aside. No response. What had he done before when he got no response? Be harsher, Heero. "Vixen, listen. We are going to destroy these. Now."

She gave a start. Standing, she bristled. Her defenses once again raised, she resorted to what she knew how to do best, arguing. "No. I kept them, they're mine. Just get out."

For once, Heero was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "But, Vixen..."

"NO!" she shouted. Her eyes glistened with tears that she bravely fought to control. "Just... just get out," she said again, turning her back to him and successfully stopping herself from crying. All at once, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she drew her breath in sharply.

"Vixen. We are going now. Both of us, to find someone. He'll know of a way to get something we can transport these with," he said. He turned her to him and steadied her with both hands. "Let's go."

He looked into her eyes, and she could see a sincerity that she never would have guessed was in him. She caved. "... O... okay."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heero breathed in and out twice before knocking on the door.

"Hang on!!" came a muffled reply from behind the door. There was the sound of scuffling, then a THUD. "Dammit!" The exclamation was just as indistinct. The door opened slowly to reveal none other than Duo Maxwell, rubbing his elbow.

"Well, what do you- hey!" Duo said, recognizing his visitor. "Heero! Never thought I'd see you coming to my door voluntarily!!" Peeking around Heero, he did a double take. _"WHAT?_Uh, Heero, you DO know WHO is behind you, don't you?!"

Heero nodded. "You remember Vixen."

Duo gawked. "Um, uh, yea," he stammered, unsure of what to say. 

Vixen kept quiet. She didn't even know why Heero had dragged her here. What could _this guy_do? She remembered him, vaguely. It was the braid, mostly.

Regaining himself, Duo brought around the point quickly. "So, you wanna come in or what?" he asked, shifting his main focus back to Heero, since Vixen didn't seem to be saying anything.

Heero asked his question straight out. "No, I'm not here to hang out with you or anything. You can do that by yourself on your own time. I need a truck. A big one, and I need it now."

As odd as the favor was, Duo sensed that he shouldn't ask many questions. "Sure, fine. Lemme check with Miss Know-it-All and I bet I can arrange for you to leave here and go straight to pick it up." He turned his back on the visitors for a moment and shouted up the stairs. "HEY! HILDE!" The girl came thundering down the steps, bottle of nail polish in one hand and the other hand slowly drying. "What?" she asked irritably. Noticing her visitors, her attitude changed. "Um, Heero! And... Vixen, isn't it? How are you both?" In a lower voice, she continued her conversation with Duo. "What are they doing here?!" "They need a truck, babe. For transporting something pretty big, apparently. Can ya do something?" Hilde ran to the phone as Duo chatted with the uninterested Heero and the silent Vixen. In a few minutes, she returned, whispered something to Duo, smiled politely at her visitors, then hurried back upstairs to continue her grooming. Duo grinned. "Boy, are you lucky. I got you the truck, go get it. You sure came to the right guy for help!" 

Heero grunted, though he was appreciative. "Thanks, I guess, but you may want to give Hilde a little credit. All you seemed to do was bore me. Later, Maxwell," he said, turning and walking down the steps.

Wordlessly, Vixen turned and followed. Once they were out of sight of Duo and his house, she began to speak. "Do you really want to go through with this?" she asked. She received no answer. She resumed being silent as they strode along, the day fading. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They had taken the truck back to her house and silently and swiftly loaded the massive machines onto it. Since they had both once been masters at sneaking around, no one noticed them. She had wondered where they would take them, but could not get any answers out of him. Once preparations were finished, he got in the driver's seat and they drove away. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As he drove through the starlit night, he looked down occasionally at her sleeping figure. He knew he didn't have to take them so far away, but he would take no chances. Taking a deep breath and reassuring himself that it was all for the best, he continued toward their destination. When day broke, they were an hour from where they were going. He let her keep sleeping, she must have been exhausted. They arrived at the remote desert area late the next afternoon, and he gently shook her. "Vixen, come on. We're here."

Groggily, Vixen sat up. "What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"We are going to destroy the last two Gundams now," Heero said, knowing that those words would wake her completely.

His knowledge proved correct. Immediately she sat up straight and opened the passenger door. Jumping to the ground from the high step, she began to help him remove the straps and cloth that covered the Mobile Suits. Not many hours later, Solo and Zero stood on the sand.

"I hooked up a detonation device to each so we can destroy them from a safe distance," Heero said to her. He received no answer, not even a look. She was staring at Solo intensely, not phased, not even blinking. 

_I don't want to..._Tears began to form in her eyes. _I can't do it._She took off running for Solo.

"Vixen!" he shouted, starting after her. Her slight figure proved quicker than his build, however, and she reached Solo's cockpit before he could stop her. 

Jumping in, she resumed her familiar place as a fighter. She took hold of the well-known controls and brought Solo to it's full height, looming over Heero. Looking down at the small figure, she realized that he still held the detonation switch for her Gundam. He could destroy it now and be done with it.

He knew his options. Destroy Solo and kill the girl. Do nothing and be destroyed himself. What would he have done a year ago? He wouldn't have given it a second thought, his mission was not to be destroyed. No matter the casualties, no matter if it was someone he knew, someone he cared about. But now...

Her voice came from the cockpit.

"Heero! If you don't stop me right now I'm going to have to kill you. I know that you want to destroy these Gundams, and you are in my way." She was talking with a ferocity in her voice that was almost unthinkable for someone as sweet as she was, he thought.

She watched his movements carefully, knowing that a certain one meant death for her.

Suddenly, the detonation device lay on the ground next to him. "I'm not going to kill you, Vixen," he said.

Tears brimmed over, her grip on the controls was released. Solo slumped, and the door to the cockpit opened. Heero stood in front of her as Solo fell to the desert sand.

As he pulled her from the cockpit, she was crying.

"I... I just couldn't beat it!" she choked out between sobs. "If anything ever happens again... I couldn't sit back and watch! If Solo was gone... I'd have no way to help and..." she trailed off and her sobs subsided as his arms wrapped around her. As he held her, she felt a safety that she never had before. Not ever during her years of fighting, not when her parents had protected her as a child. Not even when the war had ended and she had thought it was all over for good. It was a completely new kind of feeling, she was protected. She lifted her head and looked into his face.

He gazed down at her, more sincere than he had ever been in his life. "Vixen," he said softly, gently, kindly. "It won't happen again. We're safe now..." he brought his face closer to hers. "You're safe now..." And he kissed her.

She savored the gentle touch she had always imagined he'd have. Fierce and tough on the outside, kind and gentle on the inside. Just like she had to be. Now she could really be herself... he'd seen the real Vixen, and she had seen the real Heero. She could feel the real Heero now, the past was gone, done with, over.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The soft explosion broke the silence of the desert air, and they were gone for good.

_Goodbye, Solo. I'll miss you._She bade her final farewell to her partner and moved closer to Heero.

_Farewell again, Zero. Thank you._He wrapped his arm around her waist, they walked slowly away from the sunset, to go back home. Now he knew where his home was, not Earth, not the colonies, but protecting those he loved and cared for, protecting what he believed in. His home had been found at last.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

((*END CHAPTER 4*))

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

((*END AFTERTHOUGHT*))  
*THANKS FOR READING*  
^.^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
